Love Sick
by Keivcake
Summary: There were so many things Naruto wanted to do with Sasuke when they met, but those could wait for later when Sasuke started teasing him with those sexy lips. NaruSasu R18. Porn. Dirty Language. Keep out if you are not fond of yaoi or NS. Happy NS day!


_Babe_, aku sudah di luar.

Hn. Sebentar.

_Anyway_, bisa pakai sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat?

Asal kau tidak langsung terangsang melihatku.

Tch. Kau meminta sesuatu yang _impossible_.

Idiot.

Naruto mengulurkan tangan kirinya ke luar jendela untuk menjatuhkan abu pada rokok yang sedang dipegangnya sementara tangan lainnya memegang ponsel sambil tersenyum dengan bodoh. Tidak banyak kesempatan ia dan Sasuke dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama karena kesibukan masing-masing, meski di universitas yang sama mereka hanya bisa bertemu dua atau tiga kali dalam seminggu dan hanya dalam durasi yang sangat tidak memuaskan. Kuliah di akhir semester memang sangat merepotkan.

Naruto menyelipkan rokok di bibirnya tepat saat ia mendengar suara pintu gerbang yang ditutup dan ia menoleh ke sumber suara, mendapati Sasuke-nya tercinta berjalan ke arah mobilnya dengan wajah _pokerface_ seperti biasa, mungkin Naruto tidak akan bosan memandang wajah itu jika saja perhatiannya tidak tertuju pada sesuatu yang lain.

"Oh _damn_, aku tidak menyangka kau akan sungguhan menuruti permintaanku," Naruto tersenyum lebar saat Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di kursi penumpang. Maksudnya, lihat saja penampilan Sasuke yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya yang kurang lebih terlihat formal, ia mengenakan celana _skinny jeans_ ketat berwarna hitam dan kaos lengan panjang longgar berwarna biru, yang menunjukkan seluruh bagian leher hingga di bawah tulang selangka yang seolah-olah menggoda Naruto untuk segera melakukan sesuatu di sana.

"Oi, berhenti menatapku dan jalankan mobilnya."

Naruto hanya mengangguk sebelum ia menyalakan dan menjalankan mobilnya. Jika saja Sasuke mau mengubah ekspresi dan nada suaranya sedikiiiit lebih manis pasti dunia akan terasa lebih indah.

"Naruto, berhenti membayangkan hal-hal mesum di otak bersel satu milikmu atau kita akan kecelakaan sebelum sampai tujuan," Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan mendengus kesal, sebelum ia menggunakan satu tangannya untuk meraih rokok di bibir Naruto dan menghisapnya sendiri.

"Huh? Aku tidak melakukan itu."

"_Liar_. Apa yang kau pikirkan tertulis jelas di wajahmu," saat Sasuke menghembuskan asap rokok di wajahnya, Naruto hanya merengut dan mendorong wajah Sasuke pelan dengan tangannya.

"_Well_, kau yang menjadi penyebabnya. Apa kau sebegitunya rindunya padaku dan sudah tidak sabar untuk kutelanjangi?"

"Mungkin?" Sasuke menyandarkan dagunya di tangan sambil menyeringai tipis dan menatap ke arahnya.

"Sasuke, tolong hentikan siksaan ini," Naruto menghela napas pelan, ia mengusap rambutnya yang berantakan sebelum mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Sasuke yang sedang mematikan rokok di asbak.

"Apa?"

"Hanya ingin menyentuhmu."

Sasuke menatapnya dengan datar selama beberapa detik sebelum menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke bibirnya dan menjilati jari-jarinya.

"Uh, Sasuke," Naruto menggumam pelan, ia berusaha fokus pada jalan di depannya meski kini Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan menghisap dua jarinya ke dalam.

Mana mungkin ia dapat tenang dan tidak terganggu saat Sasuke berada di sampingnya menghisap jarinya dan membuat suara-suara seksi seperti itu? Ugh. Beberapa menit kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan tepat saat Sasuke melepaskan jarinya dan menjilat bibirnya yang basah. Rasanya Naruto ingin menelan makhluk di depannya ini bulat-bulat.

"Kenapa berhenti? Kupikir—" Sasuke tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat Naruto menarik kepalanya dan mengunci bibirnya. Ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Naruto saat ia semakin terdesak ke arah pintu dan Naruto tak juga melepaskan bibirnya. Saat ia merasakan satu tangan Naruto bergerak ke dalam kaosnya dan mengusap kulitnya dengan pelan, tubuh Sasuke berjengit dan ia mendesah tanpa suara membuat belahan bibirnya terbuka dan merasakan lidah Naruto yang bergerak menggoda di dalam mulutnya, menelan suara erangannya saat tangan dan jari Naruto bergerak semakin liar menggerayanginya.

"Naru—" Sasuke refleks mendongak saat Naruto mendaratkan banyak kecupan dan gigitan pelan di lehernya, ia menggeliat pelan sambil menggigit bibirnya. "Berhenti— uh… Naruto!" Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga menjambak dan menarik kepala Naruto menjauhinya.

"Awawawaw. Maaf, maaf, Sasuke~ Lepaskan rambutku," Naruto meringis dan berusaha menarik tangan Sasuke untuk melepaskan rambutnya sementara Sasuke hanya menatapnya tajam seolah ingin membuat lubang di wajahnya dengan tatapan itu.

"Ck. Mundur sedikit kau menjepitku, idiot," Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Naruto dan mengusap bibirnya, sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk patuh dan bergeser ke kursi kemudi.

"Kurasa sesuatu di celanamu terlihat mengganggu," Sasuke merangkak mendekatinya sambil menjilat bibirnya, Naruto hanya merespon dengan tersenyum dan mengecup wajah Sasuke.

"Mau membantu menyingkirkannya?" Ia berbisik dan menggesekkan bibirnya di pipi Sasuke.

"Dengan senang hati," Sasuke menarik diri dan menyeringai tipis sebelum ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan membuka kancing celana Naruto sambil ia mengharumi aroma tubuh kekasihnya yang memabukkan.

"Hey, sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali kau melakukan oral padaku?"

"Hm, tiga minggu? Apa kau melakukannya sendiri selama itu?" Sasuke menarik napas dalam dan menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menarik sedikit celana Naruto sementara tangannya yang lain meraba tubuh Naruto di balik kemejanya.

"Tentu saja. Ada banyak film porno untuk referensi," Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar sambil bersandar ke pintu mobil dan mengelus rambut Sasuke, jarang sekali melihat Sasuke mau melakukan ini tanpa ia minta atau mohon-mohon terlebih dahulu jadi dia akan menikmatinya dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus sambil menggumamkan _pervert_ sebelum ia menjilat bibirnya bersamaan dengan satu tangannya yang menarik penis Naruto yang setengah ereksi keluar dan meremasnya pelan. Ia membasahi bibirnya sekali lagi sebelum menggesekkan hidung dan bibirnya yang basah di penis Naruto yang mulai sepenuhnya ereksi di tangannya, harumnya seperti aroma khas Naruto namun jauh lebih seksi dan merangsang di bawah sini membuat Sasuke tidak sabar dan segera membuka mulutnya untuk menjilat ujungnya yang terlihat basah dan tidak sabar untuk segera ia hisap.

"Hnng kau semakin hebat saja, _Babe_…" Naruto berusaha untuk menjaga matanya agar tetap terbuka, menyaksikan bagaimana mulut seksi Sasuke terbuka dan menghisap hampir separuh dari penisnya, membuatnya berjengit pelan merasakan kehangatan dan getaran intens saat Sasuke menghisapnya erat. Kadang ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana mulut Sasuke yang kecil dapat menghisap sebanyak itu.

Sasuke sama sekali tak menghiraukan kata-kata Naruto saat ia berusaha menghisap lebih dalam ke dalam mulutnya, dua tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk meremas pangkalnya yang tidak muat di mulutnya sambil ia mulai bergerak perlahan, menggunakan lidahnya di dalam mulut untuk menjilati apa yang dapat dicapainya.

Tanpa sadar Naruto memejamkan matanya dan merasa akan meledak sebelum ia membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke yang mendongak ke arahnya sambil menjilat benang saliva yang menghubungkan bibir Sasuke dan penisnya.

"Jangan terlalu cepat, Naruto."

"Jangan katakan itu dengan _sok innocent_, entah kenapa terlihat menyebalkan," Naruto menarik napas panjang dan mencubit hidung Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau menginginkannya? Aku bisa menghisapmu tanpa membuatmu ejakulasi dalam waktu yang lama," Sasuke menyeringai tipis sambil ia menggerakkan tangannya naik dan turun di penis Naruto yang basah oleh salivanya sebelum ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup ujungnya pelan.

"Baiklah. Lakukan semaumu, akan kubilang kalau aku sudah ingin ejakulasi. Hei, dari mana kau belajar melakukan itu?"

"Praktek dan observasi setiap kau memintaku menghisapmu?"

Naruto _facepalm_ selama beberapa detik. "Baru kali ini aku merasa bersyukur kau adalah seorang jenius."

"_Well_, sebaiknya aku memenfaatkannya dengan baik. Sekarang diam dan nikmati saja," Sasuke menyeringai lagi sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan apa yang tadi ia lakukan, menghisap dan menggerakkan kepalanya namun dalam tempo yang lambat sambil sesekali ia gunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk meremas testis Naruto pelan.

Naruto menghela napas pelan dan mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat dingin, napasnya mulai mulai memendek dan rasanya ia bisa gila jika siksaan ini terus berlanjut. Entah sudah berapa menit ia menyaksikan Sasuke yang membuat suara-suara menggoda dengan penisnya berada di antara bibir seksi itu, namun ia belum juga bisa ejakulasi karena sepertinya Sasuke dengan sengaja melakukannya dengan sepelan itu.

"Uhh, Sasuke, _please_…"

Setelah kesekian kali ia mengatakan ini, akhirnya Sasuke hanya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas dan menggerakkan kepalanya lebih cepat dan hisapannya semakin dalam dan erat, membuat Naruto menggeram dan mendesis pelan saat ia tidak dapat menahan gejolak di tubuhnya dan ejakulasi di dalam mulut Sasuke, yang segera menarik diri dan terbatuk pelan.

"Sialan kau. Banyak sekali," Naruto hanya tertawa pelan melihat Sasuke yang menggerundel kesal namun tetap menelan spermanya, sedang beberapa tetes mengalir di dagu dan lehernya.

"Kupikir kau menyukai spermaku?" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap bibir Sasuke pelan dengan jarinya.

"Memang. Terima kasih… Naruto," Sasuke menjilat bibirnya dan mengusap jarinya dengan tissue sebelum ia merasa wajahnya ditarik dan Naruto mencium bibirnya selama beberapa saat.

"Um, apa tidak apa-apa kalau kencan kita ditunda?"

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan," Sasuke menarik dirinya mundur dan meminum air mineral dari botol sambil ia mengangkat satu kakinya ke kursi.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai 'iya'," Naruto menyalakan dan menjalankan mobilnya lagi untuk menuju apartemennya, mungkin rencana untuk hari ini bisa dilakukan di lain waktu karena sekarang ada hal lain yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan. "Kau tidak mengeluh? Biasanya kau akan berkata bagaimana menjijikkannya saat aku ejakulasi di mulutmu."

"Sudah terbiasa? Sejujurnya, rasanya tidak begitu buruk. Jadi kuharap persediaanmu masih banyak karena aku masih mau."

Naruto ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke stir mobil jika saja ia tidak sedang menyetir, terkadang Sasuke bisa menunjukkan karakter yang sangat berbeda dan hampir membuatnya takut kalau-kalau otak Sasuke sedang _error_.

"Tentu saja. Kau akan mendapatkannya sebanyak apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Nnh, tunggu sampai di dalam, sialan," Sasuke berusaha mendorong wajah Naruto agar berhenti menggerayangi tubuhnya, mengendus dan mengecup lehernya saat masih di lorong apartemen meskipun sepi.

Ia merasakan tubuhnya terdorong ke dinding bersamaan dengan pintu yang terkunci saat Naruto menjepitnya dan kembali melakukan apa yang tadi sempat tertunda. Ia mendesah pelan saat Naruto menggigiti rahang dan dagunya sambil tangannya bergerak ke bawah menuju bokongnya.

"Naruto, tempat tidur," ia membuka mata dan menatap Naruto yang terlihat menarik napas dalam untuk mengembalikan kewarasannya sebelum ia berjalan ke kamar tidur Naruto dengan sang pemilik mengikuti di belakangnya. Belum sempat ia mengucapkan kata lain, hanya dalam beberapa detik ia sudah berbaring di ranjang dengan Naruto berada di atasnya, mencium bibirnya dan menggerayangi tubuhnya dengan liar. Bukannya ia tidak suka, namun saat Naruto tidak banyak bicara seperti ini terlihat seperti orang yang berbeda.

Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan saat Naruto menarik kaosnya ke samping memperlihatkan bahunya sebelah kanan dan menggigiti bagian itu, karena Naruto sudah hapal bagian mana di tubuhnya yang paling sensitive tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Sasuke mengerang dan menggeliat di bawah tubuhnya dengan desahan seksi itu.

"Ahhn, Naru, lepas pakaianku…"

Naruto menatap bekas gigitan di bahu dan leher Sasuke lalu mengangguk. Ia melepas kemejanya dan melemparnya ke lantai, sebelum ia membuka kancing celana Sasuke dan menariknya lepas. "Kaosnya tidak usah, ya. Lebih seksi begitu," ia tersenyum dan mencium bibir Sasuke lagi sambil kedua tangannya mengelus dan meraba bagian bawah tubuh Sasuke yang telanjang.

"Aku baru tahu kau punya fetish yang aneh," Sasuke melebarkan kedua kakinya sambil menggunakan satu tangannya untuk memeluk leher Naruto dan menariknya mendekat, menjilati leher dan wajah Naruto di atasnya sementara satu tangan lainnya bergerak ke bawah untuk meremas penisnya sendiri. "Nghh…"

"Kupikir kau mengatahuinya dari dulu," Naruto tersenyum dan mengecup bibirnya sejenak sebelum ia menggunakan tangannya untuk mengelus paha dan kaki Sasuke sebelum merayap dan membantu tangan Sasuke di bawah sana, sementara mulutnya kembali menggigit dan menghisap leher dan bahu Sasuke.

"Naru, hmph—" Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang bebas saat ia merasakan tangan Naruto meremas dan memompanya lebih cepat di bawah sana, ia menggeliat dan hampir ejakulasi namun Naruto menghentikan semuanya dan ia membuka matanya mendapati Naruto yang tersenyum nakal padanya.

"Jangan terlalu cepat, Sasu sayang."

"… _Fuck you_."

Sasuke menghisap jari-jarinya sendiri selama beberapa saat sebelum ia membawa tangannya ke bawah dan mengelus lubang analnya dengan jarinya yang basah sebelum menusukkan satu jari ke dalam. "Nnh."

"Sudah tidak sabar, _Sweetheart_?"

Sasuke hanya memejamkan mata saat Naruto menciumi wajah dan lehernya. Ia menambahkan satu jari lagi ke dalam dan berjengit pelan saat ia merenggangkan kedua jarinya untuk melebarkan analnya. Sementara Naruto hanya terpesona(?) menatap Sasuke yang terlihat sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia merangkak ke bawah perlahan menghadap selangkangan Sasuke, sebelum ia mengangkat kaki kanan kekasihnya itu dan mulai mencium dan menjilati jari-jari kaki Sasuke, sesekali ia memerhatikan bagaimana jari-jari itu menusuk masuk dan Sasuke akan mendesah pelan.

"Kupikir lubangmu muat tidak hanya dua jari, Sasuke," Naruto menghisap jari kaki Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya dan tangannya mengelus paha Sasuke, sesekali ia menggoda kekasihnya itu dengan mendorong jari Sasuke agar masuk lebih dalam dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Gunakan jarimu untuk membantuku, idiot," Naruto hanya tertawa pelan dan membungkukkan tubuhnya, ia menjilati jari-jarinya sebentar sebelum tanpa peringatan mendorong dua jari masuk ke dalam anus Sasuke bersamaan dengan dua jari Sasuke yang masih di dalam.

"Ah, Naruto! Masukkan pelan-pelan, sialan," dahi Naruto berkedut kesal, dalam keadaan seperti ini pun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke tidak beda dengan biasanya, dengan iseng ia melebarkan kedua jarinya di dalam dan satu tangannya meraih penis Sasuke lalu memompanya cepat.

"Ooh Naru—" Sasuke menggeliat dan menarik jarinya keluar, membiarkan Naruto yang melakukan pekerjaan untuk merenggangkan lubangnya di bawah sana. "Lebih lebar, Naruto, nnh… Atau penismu yang besar tidak akan muat di dalam."

"Dengan senang hati, Sayang," Naruto tertawa pelan sambil menatap lubang anal Sasuke yang memerah, ia memasukkan dua jari lagi dari tangannya yang lain dengan susah payah karena lubang Sasuke yang sempit, sebelum ia menarik dua tangannya ke arah yang berlawanan membuat anal Sasuke terbuka lebar dan Sasuke melengkungkan tubuhnya sambil mendesah panjang saat penisnya menyemburkan sperma yang begitu banyak menetes dan membasahi perutnya.

"Oops, kau ejakulasi hanya karena aku memasuki anusmu dengan jari-jariku?" Naruto menyeringai dan menarik semua jarinya ke luar, menatap bagaimana lubang anal Sasuke menjadi terbuka dan ia menjilat jarinya yang baru saja berada di dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Sasuke duduk dengan perlahan dan mencolek spermanya sendiri yang ada di perutnya dengan jari sebelum menjilatnya. Dengan malas ia berbalik dan mengangkat bokongnya ke atas dengan dada dan kepalanya berbaring di ranjang, lalu ia meremas dan melebarkan kedua bokongnya membuat lubang analnya terbuka lebih lebar. "Kupikir penismu juga sudah tidak sabar untuk memasukiku, hm, Naruto? Masuki aku dan tumpahkan semua spermamu di dalam."

"_You know me so well_," Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar menatap posisi Sasuke, sebelum ia menarik keluar penisnya yang ereksi dan memasukkan semuanya ke lubang Sasuke dalam sekali dorongan, membuat ia mendesah pelan merasakan bagaimana dinding-dinding tubuh Sasuke menjepit dan meremasnya erat.

"Unnghh, Naruto…" Sasuke menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan diri agar tidak menjerit merasakan penis Naruto yang besar memasukinya, membuatnya merasa begitu penuh di bawah sana.

Naruto memeluk punggung Sasuke dengan kedua tangan sambil ia mulai bergerak, menarik dirinya hingga hampir keluar sebelum ia menusukkannya lagi dengan lebih keras. Ia terus melakukan itu berulang-ulang membuat Sasuke menggeliat, mengerang dan melengkungkan tubuhnya setiap kali ia mendorong begitu dalam.

"Lakukan itu lagi, Naruto…! Ahn, ugh—" Sasuke meremas sprei dengan mulut terbuka mendesah tanpa suara karena Naruto tak memberinya kesempatan, ia merasakan Naruto bergerak semakin cepat menusuk dan memasukinya, mengirimkan sengatan yang begitu intens ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Sasuke berusaha untuk mendongak di sela-sela dorongan Naruto pada tubuhnya. "Naruto cium aku, mmh."

"Sasuke," Naruto mengerang pelan dan membungkukkan tubuhnya, sebelum ia menjambak rambut Sasuke agar mendongakkan memiringkan kepala ke arahnya sebelum ia mencium mulut kekasihnya yang basah itu dengan lapar, sementara ia tak berhenti bergerak di bawah sana.

"Ummh," Sasuke tak peduli saat Naruto menarik rambutnya dengan kasar karena di detik selanjutnya ia merasakan bibir Naruto mencium dan menghisap suara desahannya. Ia menggunakan satu tangannya untuk meremas penisnya sendiri saat ia merasa akan ejakulasi lagi, membuat lubangnya meremas penis Naruto semakin erat dan tubuhnya mengejang saat ia kembali menyemburkan spermanya ke sprei bersamaan dengan Naruto yang mengisi tubuhnya di dalam sana, membuatnya merasa begitu lengket dan penuh. "Kau sungguh ejakulasi di dalam."

"Bukankah kau yang meminta?" Naruto menarik napas dalam untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya, ia membiarkan saja saat Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya membuat penisnya terselip keluar. Ia duduk dan menjilat bibirnya, meraih ponselnya untuk mengabadikan momen di depannya. Kaos yang masih dipakai Sasuke lengket karena keringat, dan Sasuke berbaring dengan kepalanya dimiringkan dan memejamkan mata sementara anusnya meneteskan sperma darinya. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan segera menggunakan ponselnya untuk mengambil gambar sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kau sudah bosan hidup, Naruto?" Sasuke mengangkat satu kaki untuk menendangnya namun Naruto dengan mudah menghindarinya sambil tertawa.

"Aku hanya ingin memori yang indah tetap tersimpan," Naruto melambai-lambaikan ponselnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke bangkit dan menatapnya tajam, namun ia terlalu malas untuk berdebat sekarang jadi ia hanya mendengus sambil melepas kaosnya dan melemparnya ke lantai.

Naruto merangkak ke ujung tempat tidur untuk mengambil rokok dan bersandar sambil menyalakan rokoknya sebelum ia mengangkat alisnya pada Sasuke. "Oh? Kau masih mau lagi?"

Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Ia hanya tertawa dan mengulurkan satu tangannya, dan Sasuke bergeser ke arahnya sebelum membaringkan kepala di bahunya dan menghela napas. Naruto merangkul tubuh Sasuke dan meletakkan rokok di asbak yang ada di meja di sisi tempat tidur sebelum ia mengambil ponselnya.

"Boleh kugunakan fotonya sebagai _wallpaper_?"

"Kau sungguh sudah ingin mati?"

Naruto tertawa. "Mau mandi?"

"Oh? Kupikir kau mau mendengar jawabanku pada pertanyaanmu yang tadi."

"Yang mana?"

"Aku masih mau lagi," saat Sasuke menegakkan tubuh dan berpindah duduk di pangkuannya dengan tubuhnya yang masih telanjang, Naruto meletakkan ponselnya di meja dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku baru mau mengatakan hal yang sama."

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[END]**

Happy NaruSasu day (yang kecepatan)! /o/

Saya banyak tugas jadi tidak bisa publish pas tanggal 23 harap dimaklumi jadi selesai ketik langsung di publish ww. _Anyway_, ini full porn asdfghjkl— Oya, karena settingnya sama anggap saja ini lanjutannya Addictive, siapa tahu suatu saat saya bakal buat smut lagi wwww

Ini hasil _roleplay _saya dengan Muthia lagi (terima kasih ya, Naruto-ku sayang, kecup dan cipok dari Sasuke lols) dan ini pertama kalinya saya mainin Sasuke maaf kalau OOC— orz; Versi aslinya jauh lebih kotor(?) dan kasar karena pakai bahasa Inggris, tapi saya tulis jadi fanfiksi banyak bahasa dan adegan yang hilang karena aneh kalau diterjemahkan ke Indonesia ;;;; OTL (tapi jujur mainin _bottom_ lebih enak karena disayang-sayang dan dibelai seme terus pfffttt—)

Untuk fiksi saya yang masih tbc secepatnya saya publish ch.3

Terima kasih dan silakan beri pendapat. _See you next time!_


End file.
